postalfandomcom-20200213-history
Wednesday
Wednesday is the third playable day in Postal 2. It has 4 errands total, with one appearing later in the day. Errands *Piss on Dad - Head to the Cemetery and urinate on Dad's Grave. *Vote - Head to Cock Asian (or School Daze if playing AWP) and vote. *Get Xmas Tree Head to the Forest and find the Xmas Tree. *Pickup Laundry (after the piss on Dad errand is complete) Head to the Money Shot Laundromat and collect your everyday clothing. Plot *Piss on Dad - Postal Dude heads to the Cemetery to "leave something for the old man", as it is Father's Day. There, he goes to his father's tombstone and urinates on it. As he is doing this, a couple of Rednecks sneak up behind him and hit him across the head with a Shovel, knocking him unconscious. A few hours later, he wakes up and finds himself in a box surrounded by the two Rednecks who attacked him, of whom plan on raping him. Dude escapes the box and kills (optional) the Rednecks, and by looking in a mirror, he finds out that he has been put in a Gimp Suit. Saying that he can't go home dressed as a Gimp, Dude adds the "Pickup Laundry" task to his To Do List. Beforehand, however, he must escape the Brewery, in which he is being held captive. He successfully escapes, all the while coming across numerous Rednecks who he adds to his "Avoid List". *Vote - Postal Dude heads to the Cock Asian restaurant, which is nearby to his trailer, to place his vote on various candidates for certain areas of the economy. He heads upstairs to the voting booth and makes his choices. *Get Xmas tree - Postal Dude heads to the Forest to find a Christmas tree, noting that it "isn't to early to bring a major fire hazard into the home". At the Forest, he goes through and criticises a number of trees, before actually finding the right one, which is surrounded by devine light. Upon picking up the tree, Dude is confronted by Rednecks, who apparantly favor the tree. The player can either fight through them, or run through them as quickly as possible. *Pickup Laundry - After being held captive by Rednecks at the Brewery and put into a Gimp Suit, Postal Dude is forced to pick up his dry cleaning from the Money Shot Laundromat, as he cannot go home dressed as a Gimp. At the Money Shot Laundromat, Dude can either pay $100 for his normal clothes, or kill the man behind the counter and take them for no charge. Key Items *Xmas Tree *Dude Clothes Trivia * The "what day is it today?" conversation between the two rednecks while Dude wakes up as the gimp is an homage to a very similar scene in the 1994 black comedy film Pulp Fiction. In fact, the dialogue is almost an exact copy. ** In the Steam version of the game there is an achievement called "I swear, I am NOT Marcellus Wallace", which is awarded for killing 10 civilians while wearing the gimp suit. Marcellus Wallace is one of the main characters in Pulp Fiction. Category:Days of the week